<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glimpses by scentedrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796949">Glimpses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentedrose/pseuds/scentedrose'>scentedrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absent Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentedrose/pseuds/scentedrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small glimpses into Sett's life growing up, the abuse from his drunk father, and the bond he has with his mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sett/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glimpses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The moment Sett came out, I couldn't help but enjoy and want to expand on his character. I feel like there's depth there and this is just my own take of him. </p>
<p>The tags are all inclusive and not much are too in depth or detailed(but there is child abuse and implied rape[NOT of a child], so please proceed with caution.) Please let me know if another tag may be more appropriate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The boats crashed together in a ruckus, accompanied by an explosion that was followed by screaming of civilians. Fire erupted soon after, bodies shooting into the water, lifeboats being deployed, and lives quickly perishing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett was not able to save any of the civilians and the pirates claimed the treasure that the Noxians had tried to hide from them. Sett felt accomplished in his story, the larger and better — in his opinion — of the ships having made out with the bounty and with minimal lives lost. All in all, it was a good seige that Sett could not be more proud of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another crash filled the silence of his home, this time, one not caused by make believe and wild imaginations. Glass shattered in the wake of a cry that sounded so desperate and pain filled that Sett dropped the smaller, less capable ship to scurry up and away from the bedroom door that his mother had closed when telling him that he should play with his toys for a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His little body shook with fear as he heard the angry voice of his father, the man so harsh in his words and so cruel in the meaning that not even Sett understood the purpose of them. His ears flattened against the top of his head while he listened to the cries of his mother, knowing that she was trying to stifle them as he had seen her try and be strong for him. It pained Sett to know that his mother was weak to such an evil man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loud sound of pain that accompanied another loud noise startled the boy from his spot rooted to the ground. His fangs cut into his bottom lip but he did not care as he quickly ran from his room, flinging the door open with all his five year old might and charging into the kitchen. He came up from behind, witnessing how his father was beating down on his mother, the woman sprawled on the floor and too much of her blood spilled — not enough to be fatal, but any amount was unforgivable as far as Sett was concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Momma</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Sett yelled and dove in for an attack. He did not hesitate in leaping up and wrapping his arms around his father’s neck, trying to use whatever strength his little body had to pull the human off his beautiful mother. In the end, he did nothing but anger his drunk of a father more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain erupted in his skull as he was flung across the room with no real effort. Tears had sprung to his eyes before he even realized he was crying and he only did because the sight of his mother was blurry and hazy, but his father was no longer beating on her and that’s what mattered. Instead, his looming figure was soon over him, his boot pressed against his little chest and keeping him to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should learn when to stay down, kid. Or you’ll just get hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave him alone!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett glanced from the scary figure of the large human and over to his mother, her ears pressed against her silver hair, her beautiful features marred with bruises and blood. He wanted to protect her, but could not move the large foot off his chest no matter how much he struggled. He was finding it hard to breathe and he didn’t think that there were two men, so something was wrong with his eyes. He was scared. Terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sett woke, it was curled in the safe embrace of his mother. Her arms were warm around him as they were tucked together in his small bed. The house was silent and the outside more so, the moon bringing light through the window and that was what Sett used to see as he tipped his head up. He was surprised to find that his mother’s eyes were still open, teary and red, but open and watching the door with rapt attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did daddy go?” Sett asked in his small voice, reaching up to curl his hand in his mother’s shirt, feeling relieved when she only cuddled him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out… he should be out all night.” His mother’s voice was soft, sweet, even though there was a tone of panic to it. “Are you hurt, Settrigh?” Sett was quick to shake his head even though his head hurt, his chest hurt, and he felt a strain every time he tried to breathe. His mother never complained of pain after his dad hit her, and he wasn’t going to either. But the soft smile that she gave him made him feel guilty for lying. “Try and get a little more sleep, okay? I’ll be here with you, I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett wanted to say something, to reach up and take away all the pain that his mother felt. Her eye was swollen and surrounded by a bruise, and her lip was cut. Yet, even with that split lip, she didn’t hesitate in leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. Sett couldn’t help that his ears twitched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, momma.” Sett whispered in his little voice, knowing that she was going to stay there with him as long as she could. Her voice whispered softly, a gentle lullaby that Sett could fall asleep to every night, one he would gladly love to have coaxing him to a safe slumber. But any time she held him when he slept, she would always have to leave when his dad came home. It was better that she waited for him elsewhere instead of dragging her from Sett’s bed. It was less painful for the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett’s fist collided with the jaw of the other kid, cheered on by his peers but not in a supportive way. They were goading him into using his </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic powers</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of his fists, trying to urge him to show them </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool tricks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sett didn’t understand why they were so pushy about things like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say one more thing about my momma and I’ll make you pay!” Sett growled out, knowing that the sound was less human than he would want. It was just what they needed to shut them up. His fists were still clenched and he was trying his hardest not to continue hitting the kid. His momma didn’t like when he hit others, but he didn’t like when they spoke mean things about her. If only that were enough to get them to leave him alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a beast boy! He is a monster, just like I told ya!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad calls him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett cringed. He knew what that was. His own father hurled the same thing at him time and time again when he’d come home reeking of that day’s pay that was washed down the drain of the local pub. He didn’t want to hear it. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes as he pushed past the group of kids that were closing in on him. His momma said it was okay to cry, but he knew it only made him look weak. His father never cried, and no one thought that his father was a weak man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the door slammed behind him as he came into the house, it drew his mother from the kitchen, her pretty ears twitching with fear and concern until she saw that it was her child in distress and not her angry husband. She didn’t hesitate in setting down the items she’d gathered for dinner and rushing over to the distraught boy. She could see the anger burning in those yellow eyes and she did not like the promise of what he would become if the anger did not dissipate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Settrigh?” Her voice trailed after Sett as he had gone to storm to his room, wanting to be left alone until he could get a grip on his emotions. “Sett!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second call of his name had him pausing, his hands curled into fists with electricity cackling around them, a sign of uncontrolled magic. Clearly, her boy was in more distress than she had thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Settrigh, come here.” Her voice wasn’t demanding like his father’s could be. It wasn’t a command that had to be obeyed, it was a gentle coaxing that urged him to return to his mother without further question. He knew that the first thing she would do was run her hands through his hair, brushing at his ears, and then wrapping her arms around him to gather him to her. And she did all of that without fail, urging so much of the tension from him that when he put his own arms around her, they were gentle and only slightly pulling at her skirts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, wanna tell me what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett didn’t want to talk about it, but there was something kind and gentle about his mother’s tone. She was understanding even before he divulged what had happened, the bullying which was just another notch in his belt for being of mixed races. She didn’t speak through his story. Instead, she nodded her head and hummed quietly to show she was listening. Her hand moved across his hair, brushing at his ears tenderly again and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Settrigh...my sweet boy. You know those things that they say don’t matter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett sniffled and nodded his head. He hated to admit it, but he was aware that she was right. It didn’t matter that they spoke such mean things, or pushed him around on the playground or followed him home just so they could make fun of the shack that he lived in. Sett knew that the place he lived didn’t matter, it was the quality of home that his mother created for him that mattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can cry, though… you can cry when it’s just you and me.” Her   voice soothed him and made it so the tears that did eventually start to fall weren’t shamed or ridiculed. There was a relief that followed when he fell asleep in the safety of his mother’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to stop.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The desperate whisper was heard through the thin walls of the bedroom and disturbed Sett from his already uneasy sleep. He drew the stuffed gumiho closer to his body and tried to make sense of what the voice was, what it could have been until he heard it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please...our son… Settrigh… is sleeping right there…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then let him hear. He’ll finally learn what it takes to be a man.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He will </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>never</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> be a man like you. He is Vastayan!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett’s fingers curled tighter into the plushie that was up against his chest. He knew that his mother would hear his heart beating madly in his chest, because he was less of a Vastayan than she was and her heartbeat was echoing in his ears like a drum. He wanted to cover his head with the pillows but he knew that it would not be enough to block out the sound of her cries of pain as his father continued to hurt her. He could do nothing, too small, too weak, and his mother had begged him never to try and defend her again, not until he was strong enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett didn’t understand the sort of pain that his father was giving his mother, and he didn’t understand why he would want to hurt her; she was so nice, so pretty, and her hugs were so warm. But Sett could smell the alcohol from where he was laying and he knew that it was because of it that he was acting this way. There had been a time in which he’d smile… but that had been so long ago that Sett didn’t know if he knew how to smile anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been no chances of sleeping through the assault, even if Sett was too young to really understand what was happening, or what he was doing, he knew that he wanted it to stop before it had even started. And when it finally did, when he felt his mother crawl into the bed behind him and pull her close to her chest, Sett had to bite his lip to keep from sobbing, his fangs nearly cutting into the tender flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ever… don’t ever be like your father, Settrigh… you are… so much better. You can… be so much better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett nodded his head, knowing better than to speak in that moment when his father could return to hurt them some more. He just hoped that his mother’s arms stayed around him all night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett strolled into the house with a cocky grin, the coin from his fight weighing heavily in his pocket. His mother wasn’t due home for a while, and the woman on his arm would probably appreciate that — if she even bothered to ask Sett’s age to begin with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sett, tell me again…” She purred, his sultry voice surely weakening most men — though did not have an effect on his Vastayan heritage. “How is it you won? How did you know he’d swing that way?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good at what I do, dollface.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else are you good at?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re about to find out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett had done this one too many times, though always careful that his mother wouldn’t come home during his trysts. He never wanted her to know that he brought people home, people with names that he couldn’t remember and faces that got lost in the crowd for moments of pleasure. He never wanted to make her feel shame and he never wanted her to feel disappointed because of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t know of this woman, not of her nails that scored down his back when he took pleasure from her in the equal way that he gave it. He knew that his mother would not know of the way his mouth trailed over her body, taking pleasure from a partner who would not be his forever one. He knew his kind mated for life, but Sett could not find it in him to care when the pleasure of being between this woman’s and the next and another’s thighs so tantalizing and thrilling. But it was fine, because his mother wouldn’t know when he urged the woman from the house with an understanding that it was only a single affair, that the kisses meant nothing, and the pleasure shared would never be repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett’s mother would only know that the money tucked at her bedside table would cover the taxing on their home for the month, that they would not go hungry for a while. She would not ask him where he got the money from, though she would kiss his cheek in the morning and tell him to be careful with the jobs he took, as she couldn’t bear it if she lost her precious Settrigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be safe, ma. No one can hurt me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her small hand would touch at his cheek and she would let it drop so she could continue breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protect what is important to you, Settrigh, and you will go far in life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you are the most important, momma… so I will never be from your side.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long are you going to keep this up, Bastard Boy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett wiped the blood from his lip, pushing up from the dirt arena floor, fangs bared when he saw the crowd cheering for his defeat. They were the worst. His opponents would always want him to lose, that was to be expected, but the crowd had not yet learned to stop betting against him. They’d line their pockets well if they knew what he was fighting for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should just stay down. It wouldn’t hurt so much and you could just go home to your mommy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sett spit the blood from his mouth, he made sure that it was in the direct angle of the man’s feet, or… whatever this creature was. Sett didn’t give a fuck what species he was, but he planned to have him eat the dirt, especially if he continued to talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure she washes her mouth first before kissing your booboos.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett growled, a ferocious sound that got lost in the roar of the crowd as he lunged from his kneeled position, taking down his opponent and making sure that he stayed down, making it quite clear who the winner of the match was. The kick to his abdomen did nothing but knock him back a few feet before he was twisting and leaping towards the other once again. He had the stamina of youth and repressed anger that was trumping that of the usual victor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett’s bloodied fist was lifted into the air as he was declared victor yet again. They’d found it difficult to find an opponent that gave more than just a bit of trouble before ultimately losing to the Beast Boy they had been wary of allowing into the Pits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sett glanced around the faces that cheered on, many angry that they had lost the bet, though that just meant more money for his mother when it was all counted out to him. Yet, even as he was the winner time after time, the face that he’d been hoping to see was still not there. Maybe he never would be, and Sett never knew if the weight in his chest was relief or tension. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>